Just Say Yo
by ullswater
Summary: Will learns a sobering lesson after Carlton pops the wrong pills from Will's locker, mistaking amphetamines for vitamins, and winds up in hospital. The story starts at the end of episode 319. Warning: This story contains the rather old-fashioned disciplinary spanking of young adults If you have a problem with that, click on that 'back' button now. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Say Yo**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I just play with them.

**Authors Note: **This is my first fan fiction story, comments welcome but be constructive if possible please.

"I'm sorry Uncle Phil, I really am" said Will in a hitched voice.

"I know you are Will, please go to your room and I'll be up shortly to 'discuss this further'"

Will slowly trudged up to his room, trying to control the tears. He entered the room and threw himself on the bed and found that his tears didn't ease they got worse. He was overcome with the guilt he was feeling. 'They must hate me now I don't know how they can't'' he thought to himself, 'Uncle Phil will never forgive me, he will send me back to 'philly now.' Crying completely uncontrollably now Will never heard Uncle Phil's gentle knock on his bedroom door.

"Will, can I come in? Are you OK?. Not hearing any reply but the sound of racking sobs, Uncle Phil put his hand on the door handle and slowly opened the door. When he saw Will lying on side on his bed with his back to the door, he could see Will's whole body shaking with his sobbing, he rushed over to him. "Will what's wrong, why are you so upset?

Will was unable to answer his uncle, as although he could hear him, it sounded like the sound was coming through water as his head felt so heady with all of the crying. He felt a presence and large gentle hand on his arm though and he turned to see who had touched him when he saw it was Uncle Phil.

"Will, please sit up", Uncle Phil said whilst gently rubbing Will's upper arm. Will, now he was facing towards his uncle, heard the words a bit better although it was still sounding fuzzy. As soon as Will was sitting on the edge of his bed. Uncle Phil sat down next to him and pulled Will gently towards him, enveloping him in his huge arms, comforting Will just like he would have when one of his children were little. Will, initially tried to resist but, Uncle Phil held firm and said "Will it's OK, it's OK, you are safe now."

Will's normal bravado did not surface, he slumped into the loving embrace and started sobbing all over again. In between hitching breaths "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me, I never meant for Carlton to end up in hospital", he tried to continue but his sobbing got worse. Uncle Phil just held firm and rubbed Will's back up and down gently whilst whispering soothing words. He was struggling to contain his own tears but he knew he could not let himself go as Will needed him to be strong at this moment in time.

Uncle Phil held Will for about 10 minutes, constantly rocking gently forwards and backwards whilst whispering "it's OK Will cry as much as you want I'm here and I will always be here for you".

As the time passed Will's fuzzy head was clearing and although he was getting a headache caused from all of the crying, his uncle's words were penetrating the "brain fog". He looked up at his uncle suddenly embarrassed to be being rocked like a baby and he said "Uncle Phil "sob" I feel better now "sob", can you please let me go?" Phil stopped rocking and looked at Will, seeing that his crying had slowed he slowly relaxed his arms. "Will, are you sure that you are going to be OK?"

Looking slightly embarrassed, Will slowly nodded his head not wanting to look into his uncles eyes. Uncle Phil gently released Will from his embrace but he held onto Will's right arm although not tightly.

"Will, look at me please". "I can't Uncle Phil". Philip looked at his nephew again and decided to be a little firmer "William, please look at me son"

At the change of tone, Will looked at his uncle, expecting to see anger in his eyes, but was surprised to see that his uncles eyes looked slightly puffy, like he was holding back tears. When Will looked at him Uncle Phil said "Will, nothing you can do will ever stop me from loving you son. Although by the rules of life you are my nephew, I think of you like the extra son I never had." Phil took a deep breath before continuing "I know you never meant to hurt your cousin. Carlton is OK and and you are OK. Hopefully you have both learnt a very harsh lesson not to get involved with taking drugs for any reason. I love you very much, that means that sometimes I will need to be, in your eyes the 'bad guy' the person who holds you accountable for your behaviour but, know this young man, it is always done with love."

Will nodded his head barely sobbing now, but feeling very strange, uncle Phil had never said anything quite like this to him and he didn't quite know how to respond. He felt a lump in his throat that he wasn't able to determine whether it was because Uncle Phil said he loved him like a son or, because he was still worried about his uncle's choice of punishment. Grounding him and taking away his allowance didn't seem to be an enough this time. At least, after his uncles words it didn't seem that he was going to send Will home to 'philly. Will decided in his mind that he was prepared to take any punishment his uncle determined, so that he could get past this and rebuild the trust and relationship with his Uncle, aunt and cousins. He knew his mom would be embarrassed and mad and him too.

Uncle Phil, seeing that Will had calmed down a lot, decided that it was time to deal with Will's punishment. Although he certainly wasn't looking forward to it, he knew that Will needed to be punished to reinforce the lesson on not getting involved with drugs and he also knew that it would help Will release the guilt he felt.

"Will" he said firmly standing up and pacing as he felt he needed to give Will the 'whole firm strict judge treatment'. "It's time to talk about your punishment, but before we do I want you to tell me exactly what happened, who gave you the drugs, how they came to be in your locker and how Carlton ended up taking them".

Will feeling very guilty again, looked down at the floor and mumbled "Uncle Phil I don't want to be a snitch"

"Young man I don't care what you want or don't want to be, it is not snitching. You are very lucky that this situation did not end up being much worse. Carlton could have died, you could have ended up in jail and that is just not acceptable, your friend does not deserve your loyalty. However, if it makes you feel better about talking, just this one time, I'll make you a promise that I will not take what you tell me up with either the Police or the School. I will talk to the young man's parents though."

Will feeling very chastised nodded his head "yes sir, I understand." and he began his story. "I was feeling the pressure you know, what with studying for the exams at school, Spending time with Cindy, working etc. and it was making me tired and I was yawning a lot. "This guy Freddie is a class mate and he really is a good guy." chancing a look at at his uncle to try communicate that he did really feel that Freddie was a good guy. Uncle Phil frowned at Will but let him continue. "Well anyway " Will continued. "Freddie saw me yawning and offered me the pills, he did tell me what they were but said that he thought of them as like 'caffeine shots'. I told him that I didn't know that they were a good idea and he told me that he used them and that it was OK like you know, whatever gets the job done. I took them but they were only going to be a last resort I promise. Anyway someone called me and I just put them in my locker before I went on to class. When I saw Carlton behaving so strangely at the prom I realised that I recognised the signs we had learnt about drug usage and when Carlton had said that he took some vitamins from my locker and he felt great I knew that I need to act fast." Will stopped talking, remembering with horror, Carlton collapsing and the paramedics turning up and taking Carlton to the emergency room.

"Uncle Phil, I really am sorry, I should never have taken the drugs from Freddie and I promise I will never be involved with drugs again. I love Carlton like a brother and I know it seems that we are chalk and cheese most of the time but I only tease him verbally I'd never want to hurt him. Please will, you forgive me?" There were no tears this time, but Will said all of this whilst looking at the floor as he could not look at his uncle.

Sighing Uncle Phil looked down at Will. "Thank you for telling me the truth Will, I will be having a discussion with Carlton about taking pills that he clearly didn't check what they were. I know he thought that they were vitamins but he didn't check what he was taking and he should know better than to take something that he isn't sure of. I will also be talking to Freddie parents reminding them that I am, just this one time prepared to not take thing further with the school or the police but, I do expect them to ensure that their son knows that this is a one time deal and if anything like this happens again I will ensure that he gets prosecuted to the full extent of the law."

"Uncle Phil" said Will interrupting, "your not gonna punish Carlton are you it was my mistake please don't punish him for it".

"Will, Carlton is approaching adulthood just like yourself and he will soon be going of to college and will not have me or his mother to guide him all of the time. He will be put in situations just like you were, where someone may offer him 'something to help him study' and he will need to be strong enough to make the right choices for himself and so will you and I suggest that you forget about how I help him make those choices and concentrate on yourself."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry".

Deciding that it was time uncle phil said "Will stand up, turn round, drop your shorts and boxers and bend over and put your hands on the bed. Will's eyes bulged and he gulped as Uncle phil was removing his thick leather belt as he was speaking. Will slowly stood up, he fought the urged to bolt out the door or tell his uncle he had no right to do this but he suddenly got a picture in his head of Carlton dead in the emergency room and he knew that he deserved this. Will turned his back on his uncle and fumbled with the button and zip on his shorts, he then lowered his boxers starting to sob quietly already but he put both his hands firmly on the bed.

Uncle phil heard Will's sobs and his eyes started to moisten over, he wiped this eyes and tried to harden his heart. He knew that Will need this and he visualised Carlton's lifeless body in the morgue and Will behind bars in jail. He took a deep breath and stepped forwards and stood on Will's left hand side. He doubled over the leather belt ensuring that the buckle was safely in his large right hand. He rested his left hand gently on Will's back both to provide Will some reassurance and to hold him firmly in place. "Will, this will hurt but when it is over you will be fully forgiven, I want you to focus on letting all of your guilt go do you understand me?" Will nodded his head, "I need a verbal answer Will" "'sob' yes 'sob' sir, I understand."

Without further ado Uncle Phil began, SWAT - "arrgggghhh" - Will was determined that he was going to try and be stoic and an adult about his punishment but, the intensity of the first lash surprised him. Biting his lip he waited for the next one. SWAT, "arrrrggghhh" shit thought Will, that stings 'how the hell am I going to cope with this?' Uncle phil then struck again, this time Will as well as the arrrrggghhhh Will started crying out "I'm sorry Uncle Phil, please stop I can't take any-more, please, please stop I promise I will never let you down again."

Philip was not immune to the young man's pleas but he knew that he could stop just yet, he had intended to give 12 lashes as a suitable punishment but, he didn't think that he would reach that number now. However he knew that he needed to push Will over his pain threshold to get him to really give in and to release the guilt. He deicide that he would give carry on but speed up the pace, he could see the welts he had already made on Will's backside and he didn't want to split the skin he tried very hard to ensure that each swat was slight lower than the last one as he didn't want them to overlap. Phil thought to himself OK just 3 more but I'll make them faster and perhaps that will be enough. SWAT, SWAT, SWAT. Will yelped loudly as each lash landed, he could not believe the fire his uncle was lighting in his backside and as the 6th lash landed he realised he really couldn't take any-more. He had never been in so much pain and it overwhelmed him so much so that he couldn't concentrate on anything else.

Uncle Phil paused for a second and then felt Will give in, before Will collapsed to his knees, Philip took his hand off of Will's back and he put both his hands around Will's waist. Philip gently helped Will stand up and he turned him around to face him. Helping Will to adjust his clothes. Will allowed his uncle to help him but feeling the pain increasing exponentially as his boxers touched the raw skin, decided that he couldn't cope with pulling his shorts up too so he kicked them off. "It's OK Will it's all over" uncle phil said and pulled Will into his arms. Unlike earlier Will readily accepted the offer of hug. Will was crying uncontrollably now, his backside smarting fiercely but he still felt able to feel his uncle's love .

Will relaxed into his uncles embrace. Uncle Phil held Will up whispering soothing words again in to his ear until he heard Will's sobs change tone, then he gently pulled back until he could see Will's face.

He said in a hoarse voice as he has also been crying whilst he held his nephew, although of course his tears had been silently released. "Will, you are forgiven, I love you and so do the rest of the family, you have a clean slate now and we all move on. I do not want to ever have this conversation again do you hear me. You are grounded to the house for two weeks and your allowance is cut until then too. As the holidays are now here you are only allowed out of the house with your aunt or myself. Your aunt and your cousins will forgive you, try and spend some of this time with them and I'm sure that you will see that. Now why don't you take all the time you need to settle down and come down for dinner when you are ready. I'll get Geoffrey to save you something." With that he kissed Will softly on the top of his head and giving Will a quick squeeze on the top of his arms he released him and walked out of the door.

The sudden loss of comfort left Will feeling lost initially but, when Will thought about his uncle's words he smiled wryly. Reaching back to try and rub some of the sting out of his backside he decided that it was far to early to touch it. He turned back to the bed and slowly lowered himself down onto it so that he was laying face down.

Although Will's backside was extremely sore he found himself feeling very tired, the emotions of the day seeming to tire him out. He lay there trying to stay as still as possible to reduce the pain in his butt and after approximately 15 minutes he was asleep.

After dealing with Will, Philip had decided that he needed a coffee and he needed to speak to Vivian before he dealt with Carlton. Going downstairs he walked into the kitchen. Geoffrey watched Philip walk into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table looking completely drained. Geoffrey poured Philip a coffee and took it over the table. "Your coffee Sir". Philip looked up surprised as he hadn't said a word yet "Thank you Geoffrey but how did you know?". "I've work for you for many years sir and I think I can tell when you need a coffee, if you forgive me sir I'd like to say that I think you are dealing with the situation with Masters William and Carlton just fine sir, I know it's hard but you are doing the right thing." Surprised that Geoffrey felt the need to offer a comment Philip looked at Geoffrey and smiled half-hearty and said "Thank you Geoffrey I truly hope so, do you know where my wife is?" Geoffrey nodded "yes sir she took the children out for a trip to the local doughnut store to save them hearing how you were dealing with Master William. She said that she would be back in an hour." With that Geoffrey stepped away from Philip and returned to his housework duties in the main family room.

Shortly afterwards Philip heard the car pull into the drive, Geoffrey also heard the car and he went to open the front door. Seeing Geoffrey at the door Viv asked him if Philip was downstairs. Geoffrey replied "yes madam the Master is in the kitchen and was looking for you. Vivian said "thanks you Geoffrey" as she walked in the door the others following her. Geoffrey closed the door and returned to the kitchen, seeing that Vivian was standing comforting master he coughed gently, "Is there anything I can get you Sir, Madam?" "no thank you Geoffrey but could you ask Carlton to come in here please?". Certainly sir" replied Geoffrey.

Geoffrey proceeded to the family room where all 3 of the banks children were sitting quietly. "Master Carlton your father would like you to go and see him in the kitchen please". Looking at the 2 girls he said "may I suggest young ladies that you make yourself scarce, Miss Hillary might I suggest that you take you sister out to the summer house." Hillary looked up at Geoffrey and for once in her life nodded and started to leave the room with her sister. Before she went out the door though she stopped and asked softly "Geoffrey did daddy kill Will?" "No Miss Hillary, you father did not kill Master William, I'm sure that he is not feeling too happy at the present but Master William will be just fine. Now you will be able to see for yourself soon enough but, at the moment Master William needs time to work though his feelings. Now please do as I suggested." Both girls silently left the room and preceded to the summer house.

Meanwhile in the kitchen...Philip and Vivian had spoken about how to deal with Carlton. Vivian was in complete agreement with Philip that he needed to speak to Carlton about taking the pills. She did though ask him to remember that Carlton had a real scare and that he has a different outlook on life to Will and would find it much harder to bounce back if he was punished in the same way as Will. Philip understood where Vivian's comments were coming from and he promised to bear that in mind when he spoken to Carlton.

Carlton walked into the kitchen. "Hi dad, Geoffrey said that you wanted to see me." Yes, yes, I do son, your mother and I have been talking and we would like to talk to you about why you took those pills. Would you please sit down and talk to us." Carlton sat down at the table. Thinking back to the prom night which was only a few days away he began " Well I was at the prom and I was feeling tired, Will was snoozing at the table and I saw Cindy get mad at him, my date seemed to be getting restless too so I approached Will and said that I needed some of the vitamins he was taking. Will did have some vitamins in his locker and so I thought I'd just go and take a few of them" I took 3 because I really wanted an energy burst you know and then you know the rest" he finished his voice growing quieter.

"Did you look at the label on the bottle young man?" "No , no sir, I didn't think about it, after all why would Will have drugs in his locker he's not like that, he had some vitamins the other day and I thought that I was taking them." he said quietly.

"Carlton please go and wait in your room your mother and I need to talk." "yes dad". Carlton walked off and walked up the stairs to his room. He remembered hearing "go and wait in your room" from a long time ago and it was looking like it was going to have the same ending. The only difference this time was that he didn't think that he had done anything wrong.

"Vivian what do you think, I still think that Carlton needs to be punished to reinforce the need to check the bottle of any pill he takes especially, when it is not something he has been prescribed directly" "Honey I agree with you I am just worried about how is best to tackle it. I know that you used your belt on Will and it was really hard on both of you but appropriate as Will did need to deal with the guilt he felt about the situation. However, I don't think that Carlton will feel guilty about his part in this and he may not understand why you feel the need to physically punish him. After all he nearly died."

"I know that Vivian I have no intention of using my belt on Carlton, I was thinking of just using my hand but ,do you think that Carlton will react and understand or will he just hate me?" "Philip, Carlton is your son, he idolises you and nothing you so or say with change that, he needs you to set boundaries for him with consequences if necessary to keep him safe. I know that is is a very long time since you spanked any of our children but, I think that if you follow your heart you will judge it correctly at the time. I love you honey now go and deal with Carlton before he has a meltdown." kissing his wife gently on the lips Philip proceeded up to Carlton;s room.

Philip was passing Will's room when he decided to stop and check in on Will as he had not heard or seen him. He knocked gently, not hearing any response he cracked the door open slightly and saw Will lying face down head facing the door but he was asleep his upper body rising and falling slowly with his breathing. Philip could see that the breathing was regular and not hitched so he closed the door promising himself to check again on his way downstairs.

Philip continued onto Carlton's room. Knocking on Carlton's door he heard "come in" and he opened the door and went into the room. Carlton was sitting on his bed. "Hey dad am I in trouble?". Philip looked at his son incredulously but then remembered Vivian's words. "yes son, you are in a bit of trouble but I can see that you don't understand why. Let me take a seat and well will discuss it." Philip grabbed the desk chair and moved it across the room so that he could sit on it facing Carlton.

"Son, do you remember the lessons you had at school about not taking drugs and how to recognise that someone else is taking drugs?" "yes sir". "Did they mention at this lesson about drugs being tampered with i.e. powered bleach being added to them etc." "Yes Sir, but I am still not sure why you are asking me these questions I don't take drugs dad, I thought I was taking vitamins and they are not illegal." If it has been anyone else Philip would thought that the person was being facetious but Carlton was quite calm and was clearly not trying to con his father. Philip sighed wondering how best to put things so that he would understand.

He sat quietly for a moment and then said "Carlton if you though you had a medical condition that was the same as someone else you knew and they offered you their prescription pills would you consider taking one?" "No Sir of course not". At last thought Philip we might be getting there. "Why son?" he asked. "Well sir, doctors prescribe pills to someone knowing that they work for a particular problem and they also know the persons medical history so they are also aware of what the person might be allergic too." Thinking about what he just said Carlton suddenly realised why his father was talking to him. "Dad I'm sorry I understand now, you are mad at me because I didn't read the label of the pill pot, vitamins would be clearly labelled as such so I would have known then at least that I didn't know what the pot contained so I probably wouldn't have taken the pills. It's my fault I ended up in hospital isn't it, I'm sorry I worried you and mom."

Carlton sat back on his bed and brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them. He started rocking backwards and forwards, and he was crying it was his fault he was stupid and he could have died. Philip was momentarily stunned that Carlton understood so quickly and was looking at the floor so he didn't see Carlton rocking backwards and forwards. He looked up and saw Carlton and he immediately rushed over and pulled Carlton's arms away from his knees and for the second time that day he pulled a young g man into his arms. "sshh son it's OK I never meant to scare you." He whispered whilst holding his son tightly and rocking him like he did when he was little. Carlton hugged his father back and when is sobs slowed Carlton said "dad I'm sorry I guess I'm grounded then." Philip smiled realising that whatever happened next Carlton would accept it and be OK. "yes, son you are grounded. Now I am glad that you understand why I was concerned but there is something else we need to discuss young man. You tried to cover for Will, Why, you should have trusted your mother and I, you were lucky this time, things could have been so different. Will also tried to cover for his friends the one who gave him the drugs. Now I am proud of you for feeling so loyal to you cousin but you should have trusted your mother and I. Loyalty is fine but not if it is at risk of concealing the truth."

"I'm sorry dad, I was worried that as Will is always getting in trouble that you might have thought that this was the final straw and send him away from here. I knew that Will was feeling guilty and I didn't want him to feel any worse. You are right though I should have trusted in your judgement I'm sorry sir."

Philip nodded accepting Carlton's apology. "Son you know don't you that Will was punished severely because of his involvement in this don;t you now do you think that you should be off scotch free?" "ahh, no sir, probably not, but you already said that I was grounded". "Carlton, I know that it's been a long time but what would I have done if you were younger?" "you would have spanked me but dad I'm eighteen I'm too old to be spanked". Really said Philip do you really think so, you think that being grounded for a few weeks is punishment enough for putting your family through all this worry, I thought that you were going to die so did your mother and so did your sisters." Philip knew that this time he was deliberately putting pressure on Carlton to see his point of view but he really did want Carlton to understand he was going to spank him anyway as he felt that it was necessary but he wanted Carlton to at least accept that it wasn't an unfair punishment.

Carlton looked straight in his fathers eye and saw love there not anything else, he also knew that his father had never been unfair or harsh in his life when is came to disciplining his children. He reviewed his fathers points, he Carlton, had taken a couple of pills that he couldn't identify which had nearly killed him, he'd concealed information in an attempt to protect his cousin and by doing both these acts by choice he had caused worry in those that he loved and had had not trusted his father enough to be honest up front and that was not like him. Reluctantly he came to the conclusion that his father was right, he did deserve a spanking he just didn't want one – well your weren't supposed to were you after all that is the point of them.

Philip sat back watching Carlton's face twitching slightly as he could almost see the cogs in his son's brain working things out. After a few minutes Carlton looked him in the eye and said "yeah dad I do accept that I probably do deserve a spanking I just don't want one". "Your not supposed to want one that's what makes them so effective son, lets gets this over with shall we."

Philip encouraged Carlton to get up and then sat back more comfortably on the bed. "Son pants down please". Carlton looking horrified at first shook his head. "Son I'm not going to tell you again, pant down NOW" the last word a much louder tone had Carlton fumbling with his pant buttons and zip, let his pants fall down to his knees and looked back as his dad silently asking if the boxer had to go too. Philip shook his head and pulled Carlton over his knees onto his lap. Raising his right hand high in the air he began swatting starting quite hard SWAT, ow! SWAT, ow! SWAT ouch SWAT, ouch SWAT. ow. Philip began hitting harder SWAT owww SWAT owww SWAT owww, SWAT ouch, SWAT, ouch d,,dad I p,,promise to be good pl,,please ssstop. Seeing that he had reached Carlton's pain threshold Philip decided to stay at that intensity and started again only intending to do 20 swats anyway he wanted to get them over and done with so he swatted hard and fast. SWAT ouch SWAT ouch SWAT arrrgh SWAT, arragh SWAT argghh SWAT arggggghhh SWAT arrrgggghhh SWAT- argggggghhhhh SWAT and SWAT being the last and the hardest by far Carlton's screamed and then lay limply on his fathers lap, sobbing uncontrollably.

Philip rubbed his son's back gently waiting for Carlton to calm down. Whilst he was rubbing Carlton's back he was talking to him, "ssh son it's all over now, you are forgiven" Philip kept saying the same thing over and over until Carlton calmed down and it was just the occasional sob. Philip helped his son stand up and pulled him to him, Carlton accepted the hug gratefully unlike Will he was more comfortable showing his feelings towards his father. The hug lasted a few minutes before Carlton realised he was still standing there in his boxers and he pulled back. Not wanting to pull up his pants yet he kicked them off but he still felt embarrassed about standing around in his boxers with his dad in the room. Philip sensing Carlton's discomfort hugged his son quickly and said, you are grounded to the house for a week and your allowance is cut for the same amount of time. You are not allowed out of the house unless it is with your mother or myself are we clear about this.?" "Yes sir". "take a little time to get yourself together and then come downstairs for so dinner Geoffrey is saving something for will I'll get him to do the same for you. I love you son. "love you too dad" was the reply. Philip then left the room and headed downstairs, alcohol was what he needed now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Philip walked slowing into the family room and found Vivian standing there already with hand out- stretched and in it a tumbler of rye and ice. Philip gratefully accepted the glass with a sigh, "thank you honey" he said. "I forgot how emotionally draining it is disciplining the kids". "I know honey" replied Vivian "but they both needed it. God Philip, I was so scared when we got the call to go to the emergency room". Philip opened his arms and Vivian leant gratefully into him and they hugged each other tightly. "I was scared too" said Philip "Lets sit down shall we". Both Vivian and Philip walked over and sat next to each other on the sofa, Vivian cuddling up to Philip, resting her head on him she said " do you know where Hilary and Ashley are, I've not seen them for a while?" "I think that Geoffrey may have suggested they go elsewhere honey so that they wouldn't hear me dealing with the boys.". "Geoffrey" he bellowed.

"yes sir, you bellowed" said Geoffrey.

"yes Geoffrey, where are my girls?"

"I suggested that they go and stay in the summer house sir, I didn't think that you'd want them hearing what was going on upstairs. Shall I fetch them?"

"yes please"

Geoffrey went to fetch the girls, whilst he was gone Philip thought to himself how am I going to handle the questions they ask. Vivian seeing Philip's brow raised said "what's up Honey?" "just thinking how am I going to answer the girls questions, I don't want to embarrass the boys?" "oh honey lets see if they ask anything first and then we can gauge it from there."

"Daddy, is it OK to come in?" was the softly spoken question from the kitchen.

"yes it's OK"

Hilary and Ashley walked into the room and stood awkwardly near the smaller second sofa. "please sit down girls we want to speak to you" said Vivian. Both girls sat down quietly, Ashley sat down on the sofa and kept looking down at her feet with her hands in her lap. "Baby what's up?" said Philip.

"Hilary told me off for asking questions about why you were mad at Will and Carlton and I thought you were going to be mad at me too" said Ashley.

Hilary looked quickly at Ashley but then addressed her parents. "I was only trying to explain that it wasn't any of our business daddy"

"look girls" said Vivian, "your father and I have always tried to be open and honest with you children if you have questions or queries about anything we would prefer that you ask them rather than making any assumptions." "do you have anything you want to ask us before we discuss what has happened over the last few days?"

Ashley look up at her mother and father and nodded. "Are Will and Carlton OK, daddy was awfully mad".

"Ashley honey, Will and Carlton will be OK, they have been through a difficult few days and yes I have had the sort of "discussion" you think I have had with them, but they have survived it and we will NOT be talking about it any more." he looked at Hilary and said "darling thank you for trying to be a good elder sister but I don't have any problems with any of you asking questions."

"look girls, Will was worried that we were going to send him back to Philadelphia because of what happened to Carlton and he also was worried that you would hate him for endangering your brother. I want you to spend some time with him please, when he is ready to face the family, so that you can prove to him that you do forgive him." "I do not want you disturbing him, please just let him come down when he is ready but your mother and I would like you to treat him normally please. If he wants to talk to you he will, it may seem awkward at first as he may still feel guilty but I am trusting and expecting, you to both make him understand just how much you love him."

"As to Carlton I expect you to treat your brother normally, but I DO NOT want either of you teasing him about taking drugs, he will share what he wants to with you and I expect you to be supportive. please remember he has had a real scare and may not be himself."

"Now I have a question, do either or you know Freddie surname?"

"oh I think it's Phillips, you know Doug Philips son from the country club" said Hilary.

"OK thank you honey" said Philip. "do either of you have anything else you want to ask?"

"no daddy can I go please?" said Hilary

"yes you can go, Ashley?"

"um, no daddy I don't think so can I go please?"

"yes OK honey".

Philip sat back on the sofa and looked at his wife "well that went well I think, didn't it?" "yes Philip, I think our girls understand but I bet they both check in on their brother and Will" she chuckled.

Philip smiled wryly "yeah I think they will too!". "do you know Doug Philips?". "no but I think I've spoken to his wife at the club" Vivian replied "I can't remember her name though Philip."

"Geoffrey"

"Yes sir?"

"can you get me the number of the country club secretary from the Rolodex please?"

"certainly, sir"

Geoffrey returned a few moments later with card from the Rolodex. "Shall I dial for you sir?" "No that's OK, Geoffrey". Geoffrey went to walk back to the kitchen. "Geoffrey,,, thank you for suggesting the girls were out of the house earlier, I didn't think about that and it was very considerate of you." "not at all sir" was the reply as he walked away.

Philip dialled the country club "hello, ah yes is Duncan Travers available please?, it's Philip Banks."

a few moments passed "Hello Philip, hows the family, Vivian's quite radiant still I hope"

"hello Duncan, yes the family is well and Vivian is as radiant as ever thank you for asking. I was wondering if you could help me please Duncan. I was hoping to be able to bump into Doug Philips do you know him? Do you know when he might be coming into the club?"

"Doug Philips, hmm I don't think he is a regular, only comes in occasionally I think, well except for the main functions of course. I can get you is number though, any reason why you need to talk to him, can I be of assistance?"

"no Duncan it's OK I just want to have a chat with him about his son and something that happened at school with the boys, I'd be grateful to have his number though."

"Sure Philip I think that's OK, he's not had any block put on his number being given out to other members as you know is his right to do so, I'll just get it for you. Pleas bear with me Philip." Duncan tapped a few commands into his computer and brought up the membership file. "OK then Philip it's 555-4782. Please let me know if I can be of any assistance, give my best to Vivian wont you please." "I certainly will thank you Duncan." Philip rang off "Duncan sends his best to you Vivian" he said to his wife. "oh that's nice" was the reply.

Taking deep breath Philip picked up the telephone again and dialled the number he had been given. The telephone rang three times before it was picked up. "Philips residence". "ah yes, may I speak to Mr Philips please, it's Philip Banks calling."

"One moment please Mr Banks" said Geoffrey;s counter-part. Approximately 30 seconds passed before a deep voice answered " Doug Phillips, what can I do for you Mr Banks?"

"Mr Philips, I am the father of Carlton Banks and the guardian of William Smith, they are friends of your son Freddie I believe. There has been an incident at school and I was wondering it we could get together and discuss it please." "What kind of incident? Freddie hasn't mentioned anything." "Perhaps we could discuss it in person please Mr Philips, I'd be happy to meet you at the country club or either my or you home if you'd prefer, it's a little delicate." said Philip.

"OK Mr Banks, well since I do not know what it is about yet you say it is a delicate matter, I am happy to meet you here as I do not frequent the country club all that much. Would you like to come over tomorrow morning say around 11? We live at 4217 Hillcrest Avenue." "Thank you Mr Philips that time is acceptable I will see you then. Goodbye sir."

Meanwhile...

Hilary softly knocked on Carton's bedroom door, hearing no response she gently opened the door and poked her head around it. "Carlton are you OK?" she asked softly. "Go away Hilary, dad made his point I don't need you to as well". Hilary sighed, she was going to leave him to it but she head the almost silent sob Carlton made and she could help herself, she wasn't always s self centred she care deeply about he little brother. "Carlton I'm not going have a go at you" she said as she approached , seeing him laying face down with his head on one side she sat down on the bed softly and began stroking his head gently. Carlton surprised at his sisters touched turned his head towards her. "daddy had one of those type of discussions with you then, your not the only one you know."

Carlton turned onto his side hissing at the pain caused at that movement, "what don't tell me he's spanked you too Hilary., I'm eighteen I know I made a mistake but I haven't been spanked since I was about 12, it's humiliating." "Carlton you know why he did it don't you, we were all rally scared, but mom and dad especially so and I know that you know that. I'll tell you something but I need you to promise me that you will not tell anyone else." "OK Hilary I promise". "it's not that long ago daddy spanked me too and I'm 2 years older than you. He only reserves it for really serious issues now we are older, but like you I knew that I messed up and I deserved it and it did help me deal with the guilt I felt in disappointing mom and dad." "wow Hilary I didn't now that". "yes well it's not something you broadcast is it!" "no, don't worry I wont tell a soul". "yes well anyway, I just wanted to let you know that it is OK for you to accept that kind of discipline still and that it will help you cope. Mom and dad and Ashley and I forgive you now you just need to forgive Will ans yourself. I'd better go before daddy find me in here, by the way mom has some cold cream that works great on a sore butt but don;t tell her I told you, it's on her dressing table left side."

Philip had finished his conversation with Mr Philips and had decided to pop up and check on the boys

Hilary rubbed her brothers head lightly and then quietly left the room and turned left to go to her own room.

"Ahem" was the sound she heard before she got more than 5 feet. Hilary gulped at the sound of her fathers voice. "your room young lady" he said sternly. Hillary nodded and carried onto her room hearing her fathers steps behind her. "Did I or did I not say leave the boys alone Hilary?" "Yes daddy you did, I just wanted to see if Carlton was OK I wasn't teasing him I promise, I'm sorry I disobeyed you."

"Hilary sweetheart, I overheard a little bit of what you said to your brother as I was at the top of the stairs. I was coming up to check on both boys as they had not appeared downstairs yet. I understand and appreciate you wanting to do the big sister thing but, I told you girls to leave the boys alone so that they could decide when to re-engage with the family. Neither of them is confined to their rooms, I was trying to give them space to deal with how they were disciplined as its a long time since they were disciplined in that way and both of them thought that they were past that type of disciplinary consequence. As you know that is not true, if I think that the situation warrants it then I will continue to discipline my children or those under my care all the time that they are under my roof. I do so because I love them do you understand?"

"yes daddy I'm sorry

"do not do it again young lady, I need you to trust your mother and me and when I tell you to do or not do something I expect you to listen. Come here." Hilary approached he father warily, he was aware of that fact and when she was near enough he grabbed he right arm and turned her to the left and he landed a hard swat to he rear with his right hand. "oww" Philip turned Hilary back towards him and pulled her into a hug, "that's for disobeying me Hilary. Honey, I love you and you can do the big sister thing with Carlton and Will but make sure that it is when they decide to come out of their rooms OK?" "yes sir" "good girl, now I'm going to check on Will and Carlton, can you go and find Ashley and make sure that she is aware of the rules please." "yes sir I will"

Philip left Hilary's room and now being nearer to Will's room he decided to check on him first. He knocked gently on the door "come in" was the slightly muffled reply. Philip entered the room. Will had awoken only a few minutes ago and was lying face down still on his bed, he'd tried to turn over when he's first woke up but the extreme shot of pain he'd felt had discouraged him from trying to move just yet.

When Philip entered the room Will turned his head to see who had come in to the room. "Will I've just come in to see how you are will you sit up please?" "Uncle Phil I don;t really want to my backside smarts you know". "Will it's supposed to and the sitting on it is part of the punishment. You are lucky, in my day you were spanked and then expected to site in the corner or at desk writing lines and the chairs in those days were hard wooden ones with no cushions. Now sit up please I want to talk to you."

Will reluctantly slowly rolled over onto his side and then tried to ease himself into a sitting position, he could not believe that his backside smarted so much from only 6 lashes of the belt. He certainly didn't want any more so whilst he hissed when he sat up, he tried to sit still when facing his uncle. Philip grabbed the desk chair and dragged it into the middle of the room and sat down opposite Will. "Will I've spoken to the girls and have gotten Freddie's surname and I will be going over to meet with his father in the morning to discuss Freddie's part in this whole fiasco. I just wanted you to know that I will do as I said and will make every effort to keep this away from the school. Now apart from your sore backside how do you feel?"

Will looked his uncle directly in the eyes and apart from fidgeting a little on the bed due to the discomfort in his rear he found that he could hold his uncle's gaze. "Actually uncle Phil whilst I still feel a bit guilty, I do feel better, is Carlton mad at me because you spanked him too?"

"no Will I don't think so but now that you are both awake why don't you ask him?" "Dinner is not ready just yet, if you feel up to it please come downstairs. I think that both of the girls want to check that you are OK and I've told them not to both either of you. If you still want some time to get yourself together I'll send Geoffrey up with some food and a drink but, I want you at breakfast do you understand?" "yes sir I understand, can you send Geoffrey up with some food please, I don't want to face anyone yet, I will check in with Carlton though if he will speak to me."

"OK will, I'll ask Geoffrey to bring you something up soon. I love you Will, we will get past this you know." "thanks Uncle Phil, I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

4217 Hillcrest Avenue just before 11 the next morning.

'Ding, Dong'..

The front door was opened by Mr Philips butler. "Good morning Sir, how may I help you?".

"My name is Philip Banks and I have an appointment with Mr Philips at 11 O'clock."

"Yes Sir, please come in I believe the master is expecting you." Philip entered the door and waited for the butler to lead him to Mr Philips.

"My name is Daniels Sir," said the butler, "Can I get anything for you before I take you through to the master?". "No thank you Daniels". "Very well Sir, please follow me."

They walked through the house down a long corridor with dark walnut cladding on the walls. Daniels stopped and knocked on the study door before opening it. "A Mr Banks to see you Sir."

"Thank you Daniels" replied Mr Philips. "Good Morning Mr Banks, please take a seat" said Mr Philips gesturing to a comfortable set of soft red leather chairs.

"Can I get Daniels to get you anything Mr Banks before we sit down?"

"Coffee would be great" said Philip sitting down.

"Daniels please bring us both some coffee". "Yes of course Sir" said the butler retreating from the study closing the heavy wooden door on his way out.

"Well now Mr Banks, you said that you had a delicate matter to discuss, that occurred at my son's school. I have spoken with Fredrick and he hasn't mentioned anything." "What did you want to talk about?"

"Mr Philips," began Philip" "Please call me Arthur", interrupted Mr Philips. "very well, Arthur then, My Son Carlton, ended up in hospital with a drug overdose after the prom the other night. He took what he thought were vitamin pills he borrowed from my guardian Will's locker. These pills though were not vitamin pills they were "LCD, commonly known on the street as "Speed". Will was given these pills by your son Freddie when he expressed to him that he was having trouble staying awake,and he put them in his locker."

"Mr Banks, are you accusing my son of drug dealing?"

"No Arthur, I am not accusing your son of dealing, but I am certainly trying to bring it to your attention that your son is involved in handing out drugs in school. If he was found with them on him he most certainly would be arrested and charged with dealing drugs. I understand from Will that there was no attempt by your son to obtain any money for the drugs and he has not noticed Freddie dealing with other students. However that does not excuse your son from being in possessions of drugs and / or sharing them around with his school friends. Now I made a promise to the boys that I would try and keep this out of school and that is why I am talking to you about it, but should you fail to act then I am afraid that I will have to speak to the Principle and the Police as I will not allow my family or anyone else to be put at risk. Carton could have died!"

"Mr Banks" "please call me Philip, Arthur". "Thank you, Philip, I am very sorry that Carlton ended up in Hospital. I can assure you that I do not condone anyone being involved with either taking or dealing in drugs and I am very ashamed that my son may be involved. I am also very concerned that my son thinks it is OK to lie to my face about the whole situation too. I promise you I will take this up with him, in fact I would appreciate your assistance with questioning him if you have the time. As a judge you are probably more adept at telling whether or not someone is telling you a bare face lie. Would you consent to stay a while whilst I question my son about the whole situation?"

"If you would like me to then yes Arthur, I will." There was a knock and the door and it opened and Daniels walked in with a tray with the coffee, milk, cream, sugar and a selection of croissants on. He placed it on the small coffee table in between the leather armchairs and handed both gentlemen a cotton napkin. "Thank you Daniels, would you please find Master Fredrick and ask him to come to my study immediately." "Certainly Sir, is there anything else I can get you?" "No, thank you Daniels". "Very good Sir" Daniels said retreating from the room.

"Have one of these croissants Philip, Daniels makes these and they are fabulous!"

"Thank you Arthur" said Philip reaching for a cup of coffee and a croissant.

The two men spent the next 20 minutes enjoying their coffee and croissants whilst reminiscing about how their fathers' would have disciplined them, both men discovering that they were both brought up in very similar circumstances in a much poorer family situations. They had just finished their coffee's when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in", said Mr Philips.

Fredrick entered the study, recognising Mr Banks he wondered why he was in his fathers study.

"Daniels said you asked to see me Sir." he said approaching his father. "Yes Fredrick, this is Mr Banks, Carlton father and Will Smith's guardian, I understand that you know them both from school."

"Yes Sir, hello Mr Banks"

"Hello Fredrick" replied Philip.

"Son, please take a seat, I have a few questions for you." "Yes Sir" said Freddie sitting down.

"Fredrick, do you remember I asked you a question last night if you knew why Mr Banks wanted to speak to me and you said you had no idea?" "Yes Sir"

"Do you also remember me asking you if you knew anything about an incident in school?" "Yes Sir".

"Why are you lying to me son?".. "I'm not dad I don't know why Mr Banks is here or anything about an incident at school"

Frowning Arthur looked at his son and then addressed Philip. "Judge Banks would you like to ask any questions you have of my son?"

Freddie gulped, suddenly he had an idea what this might be about, but no, surely Will wouldn't have ratted him out.

Noticing the boy gulp Philip began. "Fredrick are you aware that Carlton ended up in the emergency room after the prom a few nights ago?" "No Sir", Freddie answered honestly, he didn't he was a bit high at the prom and had pulled his girlfriend outside for a make out session when the paramedics Siren's had been heard. His girlfriend Sarah was a bit high too so she didn't complain.

Realising that Freddie was telling the truth Philip continued. "Well he did, apparently Carlton was feeling a bit run down so he 'borrowed' what he thought was some vitamins from his cousins Will's locker care to guess what those vitamins were son?"

Freddie looked down, realising that he was dead, Will clearly hadn't exactly ratted him out but the judge obviously knew what the drugs were. He knew had become far too complacent with taking the Speed, but since everyone around him was also taking it, he didn't think it was a problem to pass it on after all he reasoned, it's not like I am selling it to anyone. Still he wasn't a liar. "No Sir, I know what the pills were, I gave them to Will as he needed a pick me up."

Arthur sat in his chair stunned, he was furious that Freddie passed on drugs to someone but, he was also secretly a bit proud that his son hadn't lied to him after all and that he was mature enough to accept his responsibility. It seemed that he hadn't been wasting his time bringing him up after all.

"Thank you for being honest with me son" said Philip. "What I would like to know though is why you gave drugs to Will."

"Mr Banks, I'm sorry about Carlton I really am, I didn't know that he took anything I was kind of outside with my girl at the prom." Freddie looked up at his father and saw him scowl. He looked back down at his feet but continued. "Will said that he was struggling to stay awake and well,,, lots of guys are taking speed you know, it doesn't seem to hurt anyone although we all know not to overdo it you know and well Will is a good guy and I thought he would be sensible you know so I let him have a few."

"Excuse me interrupting Philip, Freddie are you saying that drug taking is rife at that school, because if you are I can promise you that it is going to be stopped. I did not enrol you in a school to take drugs I put you there to get a good education. How long exactly have you been taking it?"

"About 6 months Sir" said Freddie sheepishly, still not able to look at his father.

"Look at me son," said Mr Phillips "I raised you to be an honest hard-working young man. I wanted to give you the best, everything I never had growing up. Until now you have studied hard and already have a chance to go to Harvard or Yale but you could wreck that and the rest of your life if you get arrested for either possession or dealing drugs. Now you have been very lucky not to have been caught taking or being in possession of drugs and Judge Banks son has been extremely lucky not to have died else you would be charged with involuntary manslaughter as well."

Freddie sat there feeling very guilty, he found he couldn't continue to look at his father for long so he dropped his gaze down to look at his feet.

"Now I think son that you owe Carlton and Will an apology and we will have us a "discussion" later in your room. Now please leave us and return to your room, you are to stay there and wait for me."

"Yes Sir, I understand. Turning to Mr Banks I'm very sorry Judge Banks, please tell Will I am sorry I got him into any trouble and tell Carlton I am sorry he ended up in the emergency room I never meant for anything like that to happen".

"Thank you son, I will leave you to your father to decide any consequences this time. I hope that you get all the help you need to deal with your drug addiction, but know this, if this happens again I will inform the school and the police and you will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law, do you understand me?"

"Y.. Yes Sir, I promise I will never happen again." with that Freddie got up and slowly walked out of the study.

"Philip, I appreciate your consideration with regard to the situation with my son especially given the seriousness of the occasion. I am truly sorry that my son was involved in any way and I can assure you that I will take steps for it to not happen again. But I do think that we need to find a way to contact the school as it is clear that there is a real problem there. Do you have any ideas how we could do this?"

"Hmm, Arthur I was not aware that the drug taking was so wide spread but, I do know of a Youth Court Officer who owes me a favour perhaps he could arrange something. I believe that after the holidays Carlton and I will have an appointment with the principle to discuss his collapse at the school. Hopefully I will be able to arrange something prior to that so that I can speak to the principle without worry that Will or Freddie will be implicated in any investigation." he paused "I must be going now, thank you for your hospitality, I am sorry that the first time we actually got to talk to each other properly was to discuss how our children were involved in drug taking! I will leave you to deal with your son however you see fit but, I suspect it will be the same way I have dealt with it. I will contact you when I have spoken to the youth court officer"

"Thank you once again Philip ." Daniels.." called Mr Philips, a few moments passed before the butler arrived, he knocked gently and then entered the study."Yes Sir?" "show Mr Banks out please." "Certainly Sir, please follow me Mr Banks."

Mr Philips sat for 15 minutes in his study contemplating how to discipline his son, he had not used corporal punishment in years since Freddie was about 10 in fact, but he could not come up with any other solution he thought would be fitting. Certainly his father wouldn't have hesitated if he were in the same position. Sighing Arthur got to his feet and headed up to see to Freddie.

Freddie was sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands when he heard the gentle knock on the door. Come in dad he said.

Son, although I am very angry and disappointed in what you have done, I need you to know that I am proud that you did not lie to me or Judge Banks. I admit that for a while I suspected that you had lied to me when you told me that you didn't know anything and that was hard for me to understand so I am glad that I was proved wrong. Also I want you to know that I am proud of you for accepting your responsibilities. I will arrange for you to go on a drug programme over the next few months and I want you to promise me that you will never attempt to take drugs again.

Yes Sir I promise, and I am sorry for disappointing you .

Fredrick Arthur Philips, I don't know why you got yourself involved with taking or passing out drugs to your friends but I am going to make sure that you never do so again. It has been a long time since I needed to take you in hand but regretfully I think I have no other choice. What you did could have ruined many lives and that is completely unacceptable do you understand?

Freddie looked up at his father when he said his full name, knowing that even though his father hadn't raised his voice he was angry and he knew only too well that it was the tone used only when he was in serious trouble. But dad I m eighteen I'm too old for that, you haven't spanked me in years, please can't you take away my car or something?

Firstly, you are not too old for that, in fact I was the same age as you the last time I was spanked, if you do not believe me you can confirm that with your grandfather. Secondly, what you did could have ended up with someone losing their life and you spending the rest of your life in a 6 by 10 foot cell. That is something I do not wish for my only son and I will do anything to prevent that, including spanking you every day for a week if that is the only thing that makes you think about what you are doing and thirdly. I will be taking away your car and other privileges as well as spanking you.

When we are finished here I want you to take out your mobile phone, your laptop and your car keys and put them in my study. You will be grounded for a month. School and home only, you may keep your books and your television in your room as you will be spending the time from when you arrive home until the morning in your room except for meals but I expect your homework done first. You may call Sarah to tell her you are grounded but but that is it do you understand me son?

Yes Sir, I understand but I still think I am too old for spanking.

Sorry son, but it is not something I enjoy, now jeans down and lay over the end of the bed.

Freddie stood up and lowered his jeans and looked at his father anxiously praying that he could keep his boxers, his father nodded his head yes you can keep them on he said. Freddie lowered himself down onto the bed putting his hands under his head to prevent him wanting to reach back.

Mr Philips took off his leather belt and placed it on the bed next to his son, he then took off his jacket and rolled up both shirt sleeves, he was aware that this was causing his son a lot of anxiety but he wanted him to remember this event for a long time. Arthur suddenly had a flashback. He remembered his own father telling him just how hard it was for him to discipline his son when he was around the same age and he suddenly realised just what he meant, it was much harder contemplating spanking his son at eighteen then it was when he was just a little boy.

Mr Philips took a deep breath and reached down and grabbed his belt, he carefully folded it making sure that the buckle was safely in his right hand and he reached forward and put his left hand on Freddie back. Brace yourself son he said and then he swung the belt. The first lash eluteded a scream from Freddie. Arrrghhh Christ!, swat, arrrgggh, swat, arrrrghhh, swat arrgggh . Arthur was not immune to the pain that he was causing his son but he just kept seeing Freddie behind bars and he couldn't let that happen so biting his lip to control his own emotions he carried on counting in his head. swat arrrggghh, ddd...dad please, I promise to never get involved with drugs again honest. Arthur was almost undone by that and so he thought to swat faster so that he could get the whole thing over quicker. swat, swat, swat, swat, swat, swat, swat. Freddie scream on each lash. After the twelfth lash Mr Philips dropped the belt and sat on the bed next to his son. Breathing heavily he suppressed his tears. Freddie lay over the bed sobbing hard for a moment before he realised that there were no more swats. Looking to the left side of him he saw his father sitting next to him and he then felt his back being rubbed gently.

Freddie, you are forgiven, I love you son, I don't want you to hate me for what I ve just done, but I don't think you realise what it would do to your mother and I if you ended up in jail.

Freddie sobbed even more hearing his father say that, I, I, I don't ha,,, hate you dad, hhow cccan I hhhate you? he sobbed.

Mr Philips kept rubbing his son's back gently, holding back his own tears whilst Freddie sobbed into his duvet cover. When the sobs died down he helped Freddie stand and drew him into a hug. D... dad I really ddon't hhate yyou he sobbed. He gulped in air and said. It was my fault you had to spank me, I promise you wont have to do that again.

Hugging his son tight, he gently combed his hand through his sons hair. Oh son, I know, I know, you are a good boy most of the time, trust me it was hard for me to even contemplate disciplining you this way and I don t want to have to ever again, but I will if I have too, please ensure that I do not have too. Why don't you lay down for a while. You can bring me your phone, laptop and keys shortly, remember you may call Sarah to tell her you are grounded but I don't want you on the phone for more than 10 minutes. OK?

Yes Sir, I love you dad.

Love you too son, I'll check on you in a while. Mr Philips left the room and Freddie laid face down on the bed, kicking his jeans of first.


End file.
